


Waterproof Lipstick

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're ridiculous."<br/>"Fabulous, Freya. The word is <i>fabulous</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterproof Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus challenge 7 at the 2013 summerpornathon: gay pride.
> 
> Set in the same canon as [Rainbow Cake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872735) and [Rainbow Paint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872907).

"You're ridiculous."

"Fabulous, Freya. The word is _fabulous_." Elena beamed and adjusted her nipple pasties. "Get on with it. I can't very well write on my own tummy, can I?"

Freya rolled her eyes. She was in jeans and a rainbow t-shirt, which seemed to her to be perfectly appropriate and practical Pride Parade clothing, but obviously Elena had to do something absurd. "You're gong to be so screwed if it rains," she said as she wrote _DYKE_ across Elena's abdomen, as carefully as she could.

"It's okay. I made sure to get waterproof lipstick!"


End file.
